Transfert de culpabilité
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Il est de ces souvenirs qui ne devraient jamais ressurgir mais qui, une fois remontés à la surface, vous marque comme un fer rouge. Shaka, Saga, fin du Sanctuaire.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Transfert de culpabilité

**Personnages : **Shaka, Saga

**Rating :** PG13

**Nombre de mots :** 832

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté Hybridation sur Livejournal. Thème « Shaka/Saga (gris) – « Tu aurais pu tout arrêter » »

**Transfert de culpabilité**

Le sang goutte sur les dalles de marbre du Sanctuaire millénaire. Là se tient Saga, le sceptre de la déesse aux yeux pers enfoncé dans le ventre, sur lequel il s'est lui-même empalé en expiation de ses fautes, alors que les ténèbres l'ont quitté pour se mêler aux ténèbres de la nuit. Pour ne pas avoir à subir toute sa vie le regard de ses pairs, qu'il ne connait que trop bien pour l'avoir porté sur lui toutes ces années durant.

Son esprit vacille tandis qu'il voit posé sur lui le regard voilé par le pardon et par une certaine forme de tristesse à son endroit de cette jeune fille dont il avait tenté de prendre la vie, avant que son ami ne se sacrifie pour elle. Sa vision se trouble comme il parcourt de ses pupilles malachite l'assemblée restreinte de ce qui avait autrefois fait la fierté du Sanctuaire, sa fierté.

Avant que l'ombre ne vienne s'abattre sur son être, il lance un dernier regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Pour leur demander pardon, pour les exhorter à être de meilleurs hommes qu'il ne le fut lui-même ou bien, pour adresser un reproche discret mais qui n'échappe pas à celui sur lequel il est déposé, nonobstant ses fines paupières, fermées sur ses yeux d'azur clair.

La Vierge sent fondre sur lui le regard de Saga. Et bien que la conscience de savoir le Sanctuaire enfin libéré du mal qui le rongeait procure à son âme un bienfait inédit, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être ébranlé par cette soudaine attention à son endroit. Puisant au fond de son pouvoir, son cosmos se déploie, captant l'aura du Gémeau qui pulse faiblement, comme un écho lancinant sur le point de s'éteindre. Il retrace, dans sa mémoire, tous ces instants passés en compagnie de Saga, aussi bien sous la défroque du Chevalier des Gémeaux, que sous le masque du Pope du Sanctuaire.

Peu à peu, le fil qui le lie à Saga s'épaissit, alors même que ce dernier paraît s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le néant à chaque instant qui passe. Les fragments se reconstituent et il voit, il vit comme si cet instant était aussi présent que palpable, cette image de son aîné qu'il reconstitue mentalement. Le jeune Saga, en face d'un Shaka moins âgé encore, en proie à la panique. De ses mains se dégage une odeur âcre et forte, ferrugineuse. De son aura tout à fait troublé exsude une agitation sans précédent, et un mal, si consistant, qu'il heurte le cosmos paisible du jeune Indien. Shaka demeure immobile devant le Gémeau désorienté, tremblant, les sens innervés et de la bouche duquel semble refluer un sanglot constamment retenu. Le Grec reste tout aussi hiératique, figé dans l'espace comme une statue antique, en proie à un désarroi évident. Il semble vouloir hurler, se jeter aux pieds de la Vierge, le supplier, pleurer. Son cosmos trouble paraît coupé en deux, incomplet, imparfait, conflictuel.

Et alors qu'un seul mot, qu'une seule parole prononcée aurait pu donner aux évènements un tour tout à fait différent, Shaka adresse un sourire au pauvre hère qui est son pair, puis se détourne à pas lents. Saga le voit s'éloigner, ses pieds nus ne produisant aucun bruit sur le sol calcaire. Ses jambes, sans force, inaptes à le porter encore se dérobent, il s'affaisse à genoux, se roule en boule et épanche son chagrin en longs chagrins silencieux. Ses lèvres tremblotent, récitent en sourdine une mélopée hésitante, presque une prière : « Reviens, Shaka, reviens… »

La prise de conscience est brutale pour Shaka qui se tient droit aux côtés de ses pairs, comme frappé par la foudre, et par une force bien plus dévastatrice encore. Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses jambes esquissent un mouvement en direction de Saga, intention rapidement remisée par son esprit qui intime l'immobilisme à son corps. Bouger lui serait impossible, tant chaque parcelle de son être est affairée à canaliser l'horrible détresse qui s'empare de lui sans crier gare, alliée au poids écrasant de la culpabilité.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, ses paupières se soulèvent, révélant ses yeux rendus pâles par les plis agités de sa conscience. Ses prunelles filent en direction de Saga qui parvient à soutenir son regard dans les derniers soubresauts de son existence. Le Grec voit, comme un spectacle qui ne sera offert qu'à lui seul, le visage décomposé de la Vierge qu'il peine à reconnaître en dépit des années passées à le côtoyer. Un visage sec, aride, déformé par le désespoir, par la culpabilité d'actes qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais pour lequel il se sentait tout aussi responsable. Lui, l'homme qu'on disait le plus proche des dieux, se targuant de pouvoir débusquer le mal où qu'il se trouvât et qu'il avait pourtant ignoré au cours de ces années. Lui qui aurait pu tout arrêter, et qui avait choisi, à la place, l'aveuglement symbolisé par ces yeux auparavant fermés, mais qui s'ouvraient douloureusement sur un monde dont il découvrait toute la cruauté.


End file.
